Waiting for you
by mecha-tama
Summary: One-Shot When Elk meets Kite on the steps of Mac Anu he finds that sometimes answers are worth questions. Shounen-ai KiteElk ; I need to work on my summarys.


Oh lookies I'm back. With a little one shot I came up with during social studies.... ; heheh... Shouldn't have said that... First of all this is Yaoi. Yes yaoi. Guy/guy. If you don't like it don't read it. Simple. Very simple. Just turn around and don't bother to flame. Next issue, am I singing, dancing, jumping up and down and being chased by angry lawyers and policemen? No? Then I don't own .hack... ; ; why'd you have to make me admit it...   
  
Warning: Kite/Elk both of which are completely OOC...   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elk sat, staring at the drifts of virtual snow that had piled up around his feet. It was one of his favorite things about the world. The way that the environment, the snow, the forest's stayed untouched. Allowed to stay as they were until one of the system administrators got around to re-adjusting the games programming.   
  
It was winter in the world again, and this year the programmers had outdone themselves. Even Don Loriag boasted a thin coating of snow on the ground. But most talked about was the water capital Mac Anu. It had been completely renovated for the season, and was supposed to be incredibly popular with couples right about now. He'd found this out courtesy of Black Rose. The heavy blade couldn't stop going on about it and how it was so incredibly romantic. Kite had just looked at her like she was crazy. But the girl seemed to ignore him. Honestly, Elk had never seen the point in all of it, that whole romance thing. It seemed like a waste of time and energy. And if Black Rose was trying to drop a hint to Kite she'd have to spell it out. Kite might be the wielder of the Twilight Bracelet but he wasn't a genius.   
  
"Elk!" A certain twin blade interrupted the wave master's thoughts. "What are you doing?" He gestured to the pile of snow around Elk's feet.   
  
"Umm..." Actually Elk didn't know what he was doing... waiting for Mia he supposed.  
  
The twinblade didn't notice the pause and just continued on.   
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting Black Rose here, but I have no idea where she is. Have you seen her?"  
  
Elk shook his head. So she had managed to persuade Kite. For some strange reason he was disappointed.  
  
"Hey what's up with you?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you doing? You never actually answered my question you know."  
  
"Waiting for Mia I guess..."  
  
"So you're waiting for a girl too huh?"   
  
Behind the monitor Elk blushed scarlet. " It's... not what you make it... sound like..."  
  
Kite laughed at the wave masters embarrassment. "Well then, do you mind if I wait with you?"  
  
Elk shook his head again, half as an answer and half to clear his head. He wasn't really sure if he'd ever actually loved Mia in the way that everyone around him assumed he did. It was more that she was the first real friend he'd ever had... He blinked as a gloved hand was waved in front of his face.  
  
"Hey Elk, you still in there?"  
  
"What.. Yeah.. Sorry I was just thinking..."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Oh... just nothing..."  
  
"It had to be something, otherwise you wouldn't have zoned out."  
  
"No, really it was nothing..."  
  
"Hey Elk?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kite fidgeted. "Umm... I hope you don't mind me asking... but uh, do you live in Tokyo?" He smiled weakly.  
  
"Umm... Yes I do. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering..." Kite turned and stared absent-mindedly in the other direction. He couldn't help noticing the way the Elk was fidgeting, was he talking too much? "Am I boring you?"  
  
Elk shook his head, "Why was Kite acting so... non Kiteish?" Usually Kite was over-confident, bouncy, and never stopped to ask questions. Not that was always a bad thing, just... Kiteish. It was the only real word you could use to describe him... Help Kite was looking at him strangely. He decided that it would be a good idea to look at somewhere else. Like the floor... Wow his staff really was... interesting...  
  
"Ummm... Elk are you okay?"  
  
"Umm... yes... fine!" He glared at his staff... Why was he acting like this, after all it was just Kite.   
  
"Okay then..." Kite blinked, was it just him or was Elk... blushing?   
  
"So umm... Kite..." He knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to ask, but he had no idea how to say it... Great now the Twin Blade was looking at him... He said the first thing that came to mind. "Do... do you want to go look for Aromatic grass?" Wait a minute, that wasn't what he'd meant. Well too late now.  
  
Kite nearly fell over, where had that come from?   
  
"Umm... Sure I'd love to."  
  
Elk blushed some more, reverting his attention back to his staff. Why they felt the need to put a ribbon on it was beyond him... He dragged his mind back to the problem. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Now he was going to be stuck with Kite for the rest of the day. Not that that was a bad thing, but... Wait a minute where had that thought come from?  
  
"Ummm... Elk you're turning red."  
  
Great, now for the second time today Kite was looking at him funny. The way this was going he'd probably end up running into a player-killer.   
  
Kite stared at the wave master. It was kind of cute the way he was standing like that. Clutching at his staff like it was some sort of blanket. Wait a minute, did he just say... cute??? He's a guy he can't be... cute? The Inner Black Rose part of his mind laughed. Try explaining this one to her... Well it couldn't be as bad as the time she thought I had a crush on Balmung and spent a week trying to hook us up. Knowing her she'd probably start squealing kawaii at the top of her lungs... (AN: I like Black Rose, really I do!! I just think that she'd probably be a Yaoi fan girl. ; )  
  
Wait a minute, I'm considering this? And not freaking out? He smashed his palm into his forehead as he started to walk.  
  
"Kite?" Elk ran to catch up to the twin blade.   
  
"Yeah? I'm sort of busy right now... wait a minute."  
  
Elk looked at the twin blade, it was official. They were both going crazy. Yep both losing their minds completely. The fact that Kite seemed to be having an argument with himself was just... strange.  
  
"Okay I'm done now."  
  
"Ummm." Elk looked at Kite. He was... he was blushing. Not that you could tell under those orange triangles. " I know this might sound strange but... What exactly were you doing?"  
  
This time Elk didn't have to guess, Kite was blushing, either that or an attempt to modify his character had gone seriously wrong. Unless he was aiming for the tomato look.   
  
"Ummm... Would you believe me if I said I was talking to my mother?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Oh... Ummm... heheh you'd think I'm crazy."  
  
Elk decided not to say anything and settled for just looking at Kite.   
  
"Okay I get the point, you already do."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"No, but you thought it."   
  
"So? What were you doing?"  
  
"You know you've changed."  
  
"What?" Elk blinked.  
  
"You have, your self confidence has really improved."  
  
"Which doesn't answer the question, what were you doing?"  
  
"Ummm... it might just be better if I showed you." Kite blushed at the thought of this, while his inner Black Rose laughed her head of.   
  
"Umm okay..." Elk looked at the twin blade. What was he talking about?  
  
Kite sat down and gestured for Elk to join him. "Just promise me you won't kill me afterwards."   
  
Elk blinked and sat down.   
  
And got the best answer of his life.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that was strange... I sort of changed my style of writing about half way through... . Elk was really OOC. Well anyway any reviews would be appreciated. I don't like flames but if you really have to try to keep it between 200-300 words with a detailed explanation of WHY you don't like it. Constructive criticism is okay though. Please Read and Review!!!  
  
Sabre-Dragon. 


End file.
